


Too Well-Read

by Kennel_Boy



Category: Alpha Flight, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comic, Fancomic, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Snark, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Three-panel strip in which Northstar and Kyle get some early-morning downtime after Kyle accepts Jean-Paul's proposal inAstonishing X-Men #51.Art by Kyndir.





	Too Well-Read

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if Jean-Paul can make [bad Twilight jokes](http://community.comicbookresources.com/showthread.php?1024-Better-Than-Human-The-Northstar-Appreciation-Thread&p=3004210&viewfull=1#post3004210), so can Kyle. ;)


End file.
